


Gocce di memoria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il dolore del giusto [3]
Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Titolo dell'opera: gocce di memoriaRating: verdeGenere: drabble; introspettivoAvvertimenti: raccoltaIntroduzione: Una raccolta di drabble ambientate in questo bellissimo film.





	Gocce di memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo dell'opera: gocce di memoria  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: drabble; introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: raccolta  
> Introduzione: Una raccolta di drabble ambientate in questo bellissimo film.

La dedico a niobe88 che ha indetto il contest. Sono gradite recensione, ma apprezzo anche solo chi legge.   


Gocce di memoria

Il grande gufo

Io sono la creatura più saggia della foresta. Non si osa nemmeno pronunciare il mio nome senza riverenza assoluta, nel più completo timore. Nessuno varca mai la mia soglia per venirmi a trovare, anche se si dice, io tutto sappia e sia l’unico in grado di dare degni consigli. Carcasse e ossa sono sperdute nella mia tana, dove la polvere si solleva fitta, tra farfalle bianche imprigionate nelle reti dei pericolosi ragni. Io sto lì, attendendo la notte per andare a caccia. Il capo incassato che riesco a vorticare, paio antico come il mondo. Chi osa disturbare il mio riposo?

[100].

L’amuleto

Percepisco il suo cuore battere in un ronzio indistinto. Eppure so che la proprietaria delle tremanti zampine che mi tengono con foga lo possiede puro. Brillo e rifulgo, bruciando tutto ciò che c’è sul mio cammino. Desto per magia, non sono vile oro o 'luccichino' di gemma qualunque. Porto magia e potenza, da sempre custodito in scrigni, emano energia. Parlo di stirpi perdute grandi come l’indice di un uomo o forse sono solo l’invenzione del più saggio ratto mai esistito. Mi rivolgo ora direttamente a chi, senza pretese, ma con il cuore angosciato mi ha portato al collo finora: Brisby ringraziami solo per aver salvato la tua casa.

[108].

Timothy

Il respiro mi manca perennemente e spalancando la bocca cerco inutilmente di ovviare. Percepisco, alle volte, la voce di mia madre, ma nell’ombra è difficile scorgere i miei fratelli. È come stare perennemente tra la veglia e il sonno, ho paura di morire. Sento alle volte che si chiedono se guarirò e un po’ ho paura. La chiamano polmonite spiega la mamma. Mi sento meno male grazie all’effetto benefico della pozione, così calda e buona che scende giù per il mio fragile corpicino tremante. Vorrei solo tornare fuori a giocare, mio fratello maggiore mi prenderà allora fintamente in giro e mia sorella sbufferà, mentre la più piccola riderà.

[107].

Zia bisbetica

Chi sono io lo sanno tutti, perché ho sale in zucca, io! Mi danno tutti della bisbetica, perché sono brutta e faccio traffico. Il mio bastone è più veloce delle mie sibilanti parole tra i denti sbilenchi e colpisco perennemente a destra e a manca. Nessuno mi rispetta e basta che chiuda appena gli occhi perché il mondo vada a scatafascio. Nemici mi assediano, i ratti sono ovunque pericolosi con i loro occhiacci rossi e persino mostri neri adesso attaccano. Eppure il mio cuore d’oro vorrebbe solo vedere finalmente questa famiglia felice. Non sarò rispettata quanto mi serve, ma basta vedere i mocciosi addormentati nei loro lettini, per essere lieta.

[110].

Geremia

Tra fili di mille colori e misure ho la mia tana perfetta. Tra guai, pasticci e confusioni, piovono piume nere. Io e la mia compagna siamo due facce della stessa medaglia di disastri. Io rido e lei di più in un traballante volo perenne. Apriamo e chiudiamo il sipario di una vita che continua a stupirci. Il cielo azzurro fa a sua volta da cornice alla nostra esistenza. Ho assistito a lotte e prodigi, ma soprattutto a forza d’animo e coraggio di una madre. Forse sono uno sciocco a gridare vicino a un gatto, ma vivo al momento. Voglio divertirmi senza essere legato da folli zie. Capitemi, suvvia.

[108].

Aiutante del cattivo

Muori per mano di chi hai sempre vessato. Il male scorre nelle tue vene che ora si svuotano dal buco che io ti ho fatto. Sono stato sempre nella tua ombra, vigliacco. Ladro senza pudore, temevi di lasciare tutto e i tuoi agi. Pronto a cavalcare i timori delle persone per sfruttarle, volevi solo il potere! Pugnalato come si merita un traditore come te. Ti auguro l’inferno e di essere schiacciato dalle tue colpe come hai lasciato che la casa ricolma d’innocenti precipitasse sul saggio Nicodemus. Periamo insieme, ma finalmente io sono libero da te e dalle colpe di una vita così emendata.

[103].

 


End file.
